


Pain

by caretaker158



Category: Endride (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretaker158/pseuds/caretaker158
Summary: Two year old Emilio didn't understand understand the complexities of death, but he understood pain, so when his sick cousin goes through the worse pain imaginable, the toddler prince makes a secret wish for him.





	

Two year old Emilio wasn’t able to understand the complexities of death, but he knew pain when he saw it. When he heard his little cousin weakly whimpering from his feverish sleep, he knew that he was suffering from an indescribable pain. His cousin was only a year younger than Emilio, so the toddler prince wondered why his body was more susceptible to pain than his. Was it the age difference or were they just born different? Either way, Emilio was very worried, the governess told him that Delzaine was doing everything he could to help his child, and Delzaine was a very resourceful person, but even with the man’s best efforts the sick little child was too weak to even cry.

Little Emilio continued to watch over his cousin, eagerly awaiting the day where they could play, playing by himself was boring and his cousin was the only playmate he had. Sometimes the toddler prince would try to help make his cousin feel better by encouraging him with tales about all the things they could play together like mock combat and hide-and-seek, but it wasn’t enough to ease the agony of the child’s aching body. The poor child’s condition was only worsening by the second, and the pain he felt was only rivaled by is weak constitution.

As Little Emilio watched his sick cousin sleeping some of the servants were talking outside the room.

“It’s such a pity to see lord Delzaine in this state,” said a maid.

“How true,” said one of the guards, “he’s been scouring the entire country for a cure for his child, but I fear that his efforts will all be in vain.”

“And poor lord Emilio,” added the maid, “he was very much looking forward for a playmate.”

“Let us be fortunate that he is too young to understand such matters,” replied the guard.

Two year old Emilio didn’t quite understand what they were saying, but he was certain that the conversation was concerning his cousin who was in pain. Does that mean the pain will never go away? That he will continue to suffer forever? Little Emilio didn’t like the sound of that, he wanted his friend to get better so that he wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. After all, wouldn’t that be better if his cousin didn’t have to feel any more pain. The little prince didn’t like to see his cousin stuck in bed because of a fever, Emilio wanted him to get better soon, so that his suffering would end. Just then, his cousin’s wide open eyes were staring right at Emilio. It was as if he had overheard the conversation too, and was looking to his older family member for support.

Sensing this little Emilio gently smiled at his sick cousin. “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything else hurt you.”

* * *

 

One day, a man who went by the name of Asanaga came to take the sick child to the surface. They told little Emilio that’s where his cousin was going to get better, but it would still be a while before they could play their first game together. As he watched the strange man take his little cousin away, the toddler prince made a secret wish that his ailing friend wouldn’t have to feel pain again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment.


End file.
